True Feelings
by Eirne Blue
Summary: Giotto is a 15-year-old boy who is currently in Catania High. Halfway through the term, a new girl enters the school. She's is everything but what Giotto's classmates expected her to be : pale, quiet and cold. Is she truly an unfriendly new student or just misunderstood? As time passes, curiosity and fate brought Giotto and Florence together, leading to their friendship and romance


Giotto cursed under his breath as he recalled that he did not do his Maths homework the day before. Frustrated, he clenched his fist and sigh. What a pity, it is Wednesday and they are selling his favourite dishes at the canteen. Well, 'favourite' for school food that is.

"G, Asari, you all should go to get food first. I didn't complete Mr Torello's maths homework...'

"Eh? You didn't do it? Haha that was unexpected of you Giotto! Why don't you just copy mine and we can go down to get food." Asari chuckled amiably, tucking his long thin hands into the pockets of his school uniform.

"Who cares about that Torello, Giotto! Come on, as if he'll dare to scold you in front of me… Let's see what I'll do to him. Anyway, we need food, Torello will be giving one of his stupid Games Day speeches again." G swiped his hair out of his face coolly. As he loosened his tie, making it look more untidy, Giotto noted that the group of girls at the corner of the classroom giggled excessively.

Ah, of course, G is a popular choice among the girls. Especially with Venetia and her friends. Girls swooned with delight whenever G talks and they even hold clandestine meetings after school to discuss on who G fancies. Of course, the rumours are never true and G refused to acknowledge any girl's presence still. Giotto tilted his head slightly, deep in thought. What kind of girls does G likes anyway? Could it be girls like Lu-

"Giotto? Nah, quit worrying over the work. We should join the soccer team this year and kick some ass!"

"Mm, no I'm not worried. But you all should just go and get food. I'll stay and get some work done." G looked at him disappointedly. However, he knew that once Giotto made up his mind, he'll firmly stick to his decision. Maybe that's why G respects Giotto so much. Yes, responsible is the word to describe him. Thoughtful and responsible.

G nodded his head while Asari patted Giotto on the shoulder. Together, they trudged down the hallway, out of sight. Giotto massaged his tired shoulders gently and pitied himself slightly. Their teachers are inundating them with assignments, which just spoils the fun of the upcoming holidays. He sat himself down on his chair and turned to his bag to retrieve his homework. At that moment, the classroom door opened.

Florence walked in, her brown locks cascading down her shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment, but she nonchalantly turned away. Quietly, she sat down and took out her homemade lunch, tucking herself into what looks like Aglio Olio. Florence just came into this school halfway through the term, three weeks ago. Everyone was so excited to meet the new transfer student from Florence and the boys had unrealistic expectations of her.

"Maybe she's from a rich family and her family would be able to fund our school for the festival activities!"

"Yeah, I bet she's hot and probably has a tan from going on summer holidays at Hawaii."

" I heard she's got multiple boyfriends and she's a heartbreaker. Cool!"

"I HEARD SHE'S THE BEST WRESTLER IN HER SCHOOL! WE SHOULD GET HER TO JOIN OUR CLUB!"

"Erm, no... I don't think so, Knuckle… And lower your volume!"

From the bottom of his heart, Giotto wished that she will not turn out to be like that. There are enough rich, snobbish girls in his school and Giotto secretly thinks that they look like baked pumpkins with their fake tans caked on. Let's just say the girls in his school are not known for being good at putting on makeup too. During festivals, the girls will slap on a ton of foundation and mascara, even if the heat threatens to make them look like they cried black tears. However, he also secretly admits that they look pretty before their makeup sweats off. "Gorgeous" is what the other boys would say.

The girls also did not expect any less from her.

"Do you think she'll love nail polishes? Maybe we could go for manicures together!"

"I bet she has designer clothes. Perhaps, her family owns a fashion boutique! We may even get privileges from shopping there!"

However, on the day of her arrival, she burst everyone's bubbles. Pale as snow, she stood out of the crowd, looking years younger than all the other girls. She has brown locks, which turned out to be not popular among both boys and girls. Afterall, straight hair is the "in" thing right now. To everyone, she was a disappointment. She did not have dark, sexy eyes and instead, has boring blue eyes that started rumours that she is not from Italy in the first place. The rumours even went to say that she may be Irish. Also, she is boring; she does not know the latest jokes and seemed to prefer staying quiet. In the end, the boys did not find her fun nor attractive and the girls turned their backs on her.

Giotto furtively glanced at her for a moment. Florence did not seem to be aware that her classmates are shunning her. Or is she just pretending? She's exceptionally quiet, not bothering to join the class when they crack jokes and she did not bother talking to the boys just yet. Giotto unconsciously smiled. She reminded him of one of his childhood friends. No, she's more quiet and kept to herself. She is just plain, unassuming and quiet.

Giotto pondered over whether he should approach her and start a conversation. They are alone in the classroom. However, deciding that he is bereft of words to say to her, he decided to focus on his work and Florence gradually slipped from his mind and was never brought to mind again.

* * *

"Peeep!" The whistle screamed in the wind and the game ended. Giotto and the other boys walked back into the school, laughing about the mistakes they made on the field. A group of girls is cheering at the background with huge handmade signs. There is laughter and love in the air, as couples ate snacks together, watching their classes compete in games like baseball, soccer and basketball. Boys cheered wildly for the girls' netball competitions and chanted songs, which sounded more like battle cries as the game becomes more intense.

Asari excelled in baseball, of course, having played that game since he was a child. With a boyish grin on his face, he pulled a peace sign as the crowds cheered him on. On the other hand, G kicked ass on the soccer field. Literary kick ass. He scored multiple goals and beat up a guy who was threatening to punch one of teammates. It was violent. However, G also did it to protect his teammate, so Mr Passo, their jolly obese PE teacher, kept quiet. Giotto laughed happily. That's quintessential G: Always there to protect his friends.

As the festival ended, the students gathered at the parade square, where cotton candy, snacks and popcorns are sold. The teachers ran around feverishly and shouted at the top of their voices for the students to assemble neatly for attendance marking but to no avail. The wild students blasted party music and everyone is in the mood to have fun.

"Florence! Where's Florence?" Giotto heard before the teacher's voice is lost in the wind. Giotto looked around the parade square, but she is not to be found. Nonchalantly, he turned back to his friends, who are still debating on who should have won which games. Maybe she's just at the toilet, or maybe she's gone to bu-

"Did you hear? Florence is not here again. She's never here. I think she just doesn't want to join us. I heard she's from a private school. She's just arrogant. I hate her."

The girl's voice rang in his head repeatedly as he tried to absorb the information. Florence wasn't here the whole day? Why? More importantly, he was shocked that the girls decided that they hated her so quickly. Well, she was not the most fun person in class nor was she enthusiastic to assimilate into their school, but she did not do anything to anyone at all. She kept to herself for most of the time and most people could not even feel her presence.

Distracted and confused, Giotto recalled the first time he met her.

* * *

It was a very windy day and Giotto pulled the sleeves of his school blazer down to warm his hands. The leaves were rustling in the wind and the mist made the gravel path to school blur. He was running late for school and was running when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to Catania High?" Her voice trembled slightly and she looked so nervous. Her cheeks were rosy due to the cold wind and her blue eyes gave her nervousness away. They reminded him of Forgot-me-not flowers. Kindly, Giotto stopped for a while and told her he was on his way there too. His eyes softened as a look of relief gradually showed on the girl's face. She looked so young and so he presumed she's of a lower grade and has just entered the school. Slowly, her look of relief turned into a sweet yet nervous smile and together, they ran into their High School, ignoring the discipline master's detention threats.

* * *

The next day, Florence did turn up at school. She sat down quietly at her table and minded her own business, ignoring the looks given to her. It is as if she could not feel her classmate's dislike for her. Folding her arms on the table, she sat with a rapt expression reading her book. Giotto knitted his brows. Did he imagine her smile and sweet demeanour at the first day of school? She seem so cold and cool about everything now. After three weeks, it seems like the only friends she made was with Elena and Harper. They are extremely kind and sweet, in a genuine way. Harper has been friends with Giotto since the age of three and was the first friend that he made. Elena is Daemon's sweetheart and a very good choice in his opinion. Giotto thought Elena is very kind, often offering help to those who need it even though the other girls would think that she's weird.

"Okay class, we are going to have a change of seating arrangements! Come and get your number and look at the board for your seating arrangement! Move, move, move!" barked Mr Portelli, their form teacher.

The class groaned and there is a slight tension and murmuring between the students.

"Oh my, I really hope I don't have to sit with her. It'll be so awkward!"

"Yeah, whoever sits with her will have to suffer in silence for the rest of the term! Urgh."

Giotto lowered his head. The comments stung. They stung more than they should and he doesn't even know why they hurt him. He felt so bad and angry for the new girl. She did not do anything to deserve this. However, he did not know how to approach her either. "She'll be fine, she has Elena and Harper." Giotto tried to brush off these hurtful comments, but he couldn't help but to feel embarrassed for her. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Florence.

She is reading a book as if the teacher did not announce anything. However, her eyes gave her away. They looked sad and hurt, her cheeks ever so slightly red from embarrassment. When she looked up for a moment, Giotto saw that her eyes gleamed slightly. Startled, he quickly turned away. Is she crying? Furtively, he turned to look at her again, hoping that he can give her a what he hoped was a kind smile. As if she could read his mind, her eyes met his for a moment but she turned away quickly, her face blank. She would not give away how she felt again.

When his name is called out, Giotto went forward and grabbed a random number from an empty fishbowl. He flipped open his little note. It said "Nine". He flashed a smile at Asari, who signaled "Six" to him, as he walked back to his seat and sat down. It would soon be time to meet their new partners and then the term would be over in a few weeks. Soon, it is the girls' turn and they scampered forward, all in a bundle of squeals, to receive their numbers. Elena, Harper, Florence and a few other quieter girls however, trailed behind them and waited patiently for theirs.

"Yes, I get to sit with Michaelo again!"

"Eh, I have to sit with Venetia. Sigh, why can't it be Francesca?"

As everyone was busy with identifying their partners, nobody noticed that the little new girl has finally shown the sadness within her.

* * *

Florence's heartbeat hastened. She did not want to find out who is to sit with her. The dislike, disgust even, of her classmates for her is obvious and hurt more than she thought it would. She did not mean to come off looking cold and arrogant but new classmates will always judge. Perhaps she just need to give them more time to accept her. However, at the back of her mind, she knew why they did not like her. She does not giggle at everything they say. She does not act to please. She is not all dramatic at everything to gain that unnecessary attention. That's how she is: true to her own feelings.

As seconds dragged by, her fingers slowly unfold the little note in her hands. In a untidy scrawl, the word " Two" is written on it. Closing her eyes for a moment, Florence tried to enjoy the last few moments of having the honour of not having a partner. She joined the school in mid-term and the teacher did not bother to rearrange the seating arrangement to help her fit in. Instead, Mr Portelli simply shoved a table and chair at the back of the classroom and that is her seat. In a few minutes, however, she would have to join her new horrified partner. Sadly, she glanced down at her table. What has she done wrong?

* * *

As the teacher barked out instructions, a commotion started at the tables near Giotto.

"Oh no! I'm right in front of her! Please no, just let me change my seats! Anyone? I'll be so sad for the whole term!" wailed Venetia dramatically, her friends all around her giving her sympathetic looks. The boys chuckled and wished her luck, as if sending her off on a dangerous adventure. G rolled his eyes, he could not stand Venetia's whininess. Asari simply looked sad for Florence, muttering some like "Why treat her that way?" under his breath. Giotto folded his arms angrily and stared at Venetia. So what if the new girl is quiet? So what if she does not know the latest jokes that is often used to laugh at others? If she doesn't join the girls in gossiping, does that make her a nasty person? The girls are just being plain cruel.

Looking up at the board, Giotto noticed that "Nine" is diagonally to the left of "Two". "Six" is on the left of "Two". Giotto shot Asari a jovial smile. Together, they sat themselves down on their new seats near each other. Giotto decided that he would just have to ignore Venetia at certain moments. In his heart, he is just thankful that Asari is assigned to be next to Florence. He smiled at Asari and they both understood each other. They are excited and ready to see Florence for who she truly is.


End file.
